FateKaleido Switch Remake
by kazamitempest
Summary: Waver Velvet summons a different Servant in the Grail War than the one he was expecting. [On-Hold]
1. Prologue - The Summoning

**Prologue - The Summoning**

Waver Velvet was a Magus - in other words, a practitioner of Magecraft.

Once he'd stumbled upon a package to be delivered to his teacher Kayneth in the Clock Tower, he discovered it was related to a ritual that took place in the Far East - in a city called Fuyuki in Japan - and he knew it was his chance to prove himself.

He went to study the ritual, which was apparently a war.

But it wasn't between countries - it was waged by seven Magi who were known as Masters and seven Servants - that is, spirits of heroes from the past, present, or even the future. They were summoned by and worked with the Masters because they sought the Holy Grail. However, it was not certain whether it was the Grail that King Arthur himself wanted in life. It was - at the very least - an omnipotent wish-granting device that resembled the original.

Three magus families, the Tohsaka, Makiri, and Einzbern, cooperated to produce the ritual itself - which would materialise the Grail. However, their cooperation soon became a violent rivalry - the conflict that was now called the Holy Grail War - for the Grail would only grant one wish.

After opening the package - originally from Macedonia - he discovered that it contained a catalyst that would aid in summoning the Servant it was related to.

Only moments before this, Waver had been ridiculed by that very teacher - Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, for writing a theory titled 'Magecraft of the Next Century.'

It proposed that Magecraft no longer had to be tied to blood and lineage and that newer families could potentially become more powerful than those with hundreds of years of studies and knowledge passed down to their descendants.

Kayneth's reply was blunt.

He considered it a childish fantasy, and when Waver tried to object, Kayneth shot him down immediately. Then, he proceeded to mock Waver's three generation lineage - referring to Waver's family as but a baby compared to the long history of the Mage's Association.

So, after he received the package and was told to deliver it, he felt like it was the perfect opportunity. This was his chance to prove to Magi like Kayneth that his theory was worth giving some consideration.

He flew, package in hand, to Fuyuki.

Once he arrived, he used hypnosis on an elderly couple to make them believe he was their grandson coming back from America, so that he could stay on their house. After a couple months of preparing for the ritual, he was chosen by the Holy Grail as a Master in the war.

* * *

Waver took a deep breath after preparing the summoning circle for the ritual that would, if successful, summon Alexander the Great.

He couldn't help but remind himself of Kayneth mocking his theory at that very moment - and that memory made him angry.

'Getting angry will solve nothing - I need to keep myself calm,' he thought, before starting to brace himself for whatever might happen once his Servant was summoned.

Feeling ready, he began chanting for the Servant Summoning ritual, and the summoning circle started to glow in a faint blue tone.

" _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _But, when each is filled, destroy it."_

He paused, briefly worrying about the summoning - 'What if he's a weak Servant?' - before thinking that there was nothing he could do about it right now and resuming.

" _I announce._

 _My will creates your body, and your sword shapes my destiny._

 _If you heed the call of the Holy Grail, and you abide by my feeling, my reason, then answer._

 _I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world._

 _That I shall defeat all the evil in the world._

 _You, Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words of Power, come forth from the circle of binding - O keeper of balance!"_

As the summoning circle's glow increased in intensity, Waver felt a surge of adrenaline well up within himself - for the Ritual was working as intended - and surely Alexander the Great himself would answer his call.

Or so he believed.

The glow of the summoning circle slowly subsided, revealing the Servant he had summoned.

He was shocked, to say the least. 'No way, Alexander the Great is a little girl?' he thought, his brain grinding to a halt for a while before he realised that the Servant he had summoned was _not_ the legendary King of Conquerors.

Possibly noticing that he was too shocked to say something, the girl spoke up, "Umm, are you my Master?"

He was thrown further into the depths of confusion by that simple sentence because she did not seem imposing - even for Magi standards, let alone having the sheer presence that Heroic Spirits were rumoured to have.

She looked like an ordinary middle schooler - sporting a rather feminine pink dress. It was a casual dress - one that looked modern, no less. Which only sprouted more doubts within Waver.

He started to wonder if things were going to work out in this Grail War - thinking he had drawn the weakest Servant of the seven and would be defeated quickly if he did fight the others.

'Still, I guess I should reply,' he thought - deciding to settle for a neutral way to address the girl in front of him until he knew more about her.

"Yes, I am," he paused briefly, contemplating whether to say anything else before deciding to fish for information, "But what is your Class?"

She seemed to consider that for a couple moments before awkwardly replying, "Uh, I've been summoned as a Caster. It's nice to meet you?"

Waver sighed in exasperation - causing him to miss the stare of disapproval she was giving him after she looked around the forest clearing they were currently in because he made the summoning circle not with silver but with chicken blood. A pile of chicken was right next to the circle itself, making that clear.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Waver - Waver Velvet."

"You can call me Illya," noticing the way he groaned, she quickly added, "It's okay if you don't recognise my name - I'm not famous at all, but I know how to fight, probably."

"That doesn't reassure me at all!" he shouted, startling her a little, then started to rant. "Damn, where did I go wrong with the summoning? Everything was supposed to be perfect!"

Getting the general idea of why he was ranting, she spoke up, "Hey, so basically, you need a demonstration of my power, right?"

He stopped ranting and looked at her as if she had grown a second head, but nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"I hope this is good enough," she said, taking a deep breath.

She then swung her arm as if to slash something with a sword, revealing a previously Astralized wand in her hands, which threw a thin blade of pure prana at a tree and sliced it cleanly in half.

Waver was about to praise that, but instead of stopping there, the prana blade sliced a couple more trees cleanly before stopping altogether - making him speechless.

"Oops. Seems I overdid it a little again. By the way, that was called _Schneiden_ ," she said, but noticing how he froze, she decided to ask, "Are you alright?"

"W-well, I suppose you are stronger than you seemed. But we should get out of here - the other Servants will no doubt come to check this place out after that kind of attack," he told her - apparently unnerved by the possibility of a battle right off the bat.

"Sorry. I guess you're right," Illya replied, laughing sheepishly.

They silently made a short trip back to the house where Waver was staying for the duration of the Grail War. While walking, Waver began wondering whether this sheer power would be a blessing or a curse during the war.


	2. Chapter One - The War Begins

**Chapter One - The War Begins**

Once they reached the household where Waver had settled during the War, the lights were out. Waver told Illya upon reaching the entrance of the house that he shared it his 'Grandparents' - Glen and Martha Mackenzie - so that she wouldn't be worried if she saw either of them. They were already asleep by then. He showed her the house, then waved her goodnight as he was tired and needed to sleep.

The next day, he noticed Illya was sleeping on an improvised futon on his room - made with extra sheets that were reserved for his bed. He was drowsy but slowly forced himself to get up. As soon as he moved an inch, she woke up.

A couple minutes later he asked her if Servants needed to sleep, but she told him that it was just a habit she kept from life - she enjoyed relaxing in bed, and the futon was similar.

Once they went downstairs, Martha asked, "Waver, why was that girl sleeping in your room?"

Feeling awkward with the way she phrased it, Waver decided to go with a lie he'd thought about earlier, "Umm, it's not like that, grandma. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. Her house collapsed out of nowhere yesterday."

"But what about her family?" Martha asked, finding the whole story quite weird.

"She's an orphan, actually," Waver said slowly, as if mourning for her parents.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, dearie, I didn't know," Martha said, beginning to sob at her predicament.

Illya decided to stay silent through it, knowing better than to prove that Waver's story wasn't true. But she was amused at the way he weaved his story, and as Martha started sobbing she couldn't help but think, 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

Then she noticed Glen looking at her as if trying to solve a puzzle, and thought, 'He doesn't seem to be very convinced, though.'

That's when Glen spoke up, "Martha, I say we let her stay over, we have more than enough food for both of them after all."

Illya was still wondering why he gave her that look, but felt relieved, 'I guess I was wrong.'

Martha slowly stopped sobbing and replied, "Yeah… You're right as always dear. Then I suppose I should go grab another plate."

After that, they had a simple western breakfast - something Illya seemed to appreciate.

They left to gather information afterwards. Waver began asking Illya questions about her past while they moved, but she told him she wasn't ready to discuss that just yet, so he settled for learning about her abilities as a Servant. That proved to be informative - she was summoned as a Caster and had a high proficiency in Magecraft, being able to use A-Rank spells with ease, which amazed Waver.

Strangely, He felt like there was more to her Magecraft than that, but decided against pressing her for information - if she didn't reveal it now, he would have to pry it out of her when she was more comfortable with him.

Then, Waver decided to go to the library to try to figure out who Illya was - surely there would be information about her in one of the books since she was a heroic spirit. Meanwhile she stood guard in Astralized form near him.

He was disappointed when his search was unsuccessful despite many hours of effort. He couldn't find records about anyone with Illya's name or looks at all, though he knew it was a long shot since he didn't know much about her.

It was nighttime when he decided to leave - because he wanted to avoid closing hours. At that moment, Illya noticed a battle was ongoing in the direction of the Western households, and Waver decided to send a familiar to observe. Illya seemed anxious to go assess the fight herself but relented when Waver said it would be better to watch without revealing what they could do for now.

He couldn't gather much from his familiar, but it seemed like a golden, flashy Servant fought Assassin in front of the Tohsaka estate, defeating him very quickly. He deduced that the golden Servant was probably the one summoned by the Tohsaka family's participant.

Waver spent most of that night analysing the information they had gathered during the day, but he couldn't figure out much else about Illya nor about the golden Servant. Though he couldn't help but notice the way she flinched slightly when he told her about him as if she knew someone fitting that description.

He went to sleep late, after mulling over the information for a couple hours, and only woke up at noon.

After waking up, in the afternoon, he noticed Illya was reading some magazines he had placed on his desk. Because of that, he realised that he didn't know that much about her, so despite feeling awkward, he asked, "Umm, maybe we should take a moment to talk about each other? You know, likes, dislikes, and things like that."

Illya nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

And indeed, she did. She was reminded of when Kuro first showed up - she didn't know anything about her, and a lot of conflicts that could have been avoided happened because of that.

Waver felt relieved at that, not expecting it at all, "Okay. So what do you like doing? Do you have any hobbies?"

Feeling a little awkward about what she was about to say, she replied, "Umm, I guess I used to be obsessed with anime."

Waver - never having heard of that term - asked, "Anime? What's that?"

Illya was wondering how to describe it, but deciding she wouldn't actually manage to convey its greatness by telling him, she replied, "Oh, uh, I'm not sure how to explain. But I'm pretty sure it's easy to look up, especially in Japan."

Waver was confused, but nodded, "Uh, okay."

Illya, on the other hand, was curious about Waver's lifestyle and quickly voiced that out.

"Well, I'm a magus, so my life was centred on learning Magecraft in the Clock Tower," he told her, seeming rather disappointed about something.

Noticing that seemed off, she asked, "Your life 'was' centred on it? What happened?"

"Oh, I didn't get kicked out if that's what you're asking," he began. Taking a deep breath, he went on, "It's just, I wrote a theory about Magecraft not needing to be tied to blood and lineage any longer. But a teacher from the Clock Tower - _Kayneth_ \- rejected it and mocked it," he said in an angry tone.

"I see, that must've been rough," she told him, remembering a couple similar occasions in her own school. Though knowing how Magi generally acted, she was certain it was worse than that.

"Well, it's not important anymore," he said - causing Illya to narrow her eyes slightly, a vague idea forming in her head.

She thought it was just a silly idea, and wanted to dismiss it. So she asked, "Anyways, what's your wish? Why are you here?"

'Why are you seeking a Grail - someone like _her_?' She thought briefly but didn't voice it out loud. For all she knew, the Grail could be something else entirely, but the vague idea that someone else could be in the situation her dear friend once went through was horrible. No one should have to go through that.

And she really hoped it was a false assumption, but if she found out that it was really a person, rather than an object, she decided she would make sure to stop this War.

"I want to be acknowledged! To prove that Magi like that Kayneth are wrong, I want to win this Grail War," he stated proudly, not expecting Illya's reaction to that.

"Are you stupid? Do you think this is a _game_ or something? People shouldn't risk their lives for something like that!" she snapped, and ran out of the house before he could say anything else.

* * *

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Does he only give that much worth to his life?' she thought angrily while moving aimlessly through the town. It really irked her that he was risking his life in a Grail War for something he could achieve with hard work if he really wanted to. After moving around for a while, she spotted a beach in the distance.

'A beach, huh? Maybe I should go there to calm down a little,' she thought. Beaches reminded her of quiet and peaceful times - despite the fact that some of the battles she fought happened in beaches as well.

However, upon reaching the beach, she noticed she was not the only one there. There were two older women on the beach, and she had a weird feeling that told her that one of them was a Servant.

So, quickly hiding, she hoped they wouldn't notice her, and observed them quietly.

One of them had blonde hair and looked like a gentleman - wearing a black suit with gloves. Illya thought that she resembled the Servant she'd fought next to the bridge in the mirror world slightly, but dismissed that thought, thinking, 'I can't be that unlucky, right?'

However, once her eyes fell on the other woman, she gasped in surprise - forcing herself to be silent soon after that to avoid catching their attention.

Because that woman looked _exactly_ like her mum.

They seemed to be talking about something casually, but then Illya felt a presence - a Servant was broadcasting his or her location, and it was nearby.

The two women seemed to notice it as well, and after a quick exchange, they moved toward the source of the presence - the docks.

It was then - while watching their backs - that Illya realised Waver would probably try to participate in this War no matter what she said or felt about his wish.

So she decided to seek him out before he did anything reckless.

* * *

Waver was feeling confused about Illya's earlier outburst, her words ringing through his head.

'Maybe I _did_ underestimate the danger of joining this war, but it's too late for me to go back,' he thought while frowning - he didn't like to admit it, but she was right. This was a bloody conflict, and he was way out of his depth. Her sheer power told him as much, and the other Servants could be even stronger.

He decided to go look for her and apologise, hoping that she would accept it, but before he could move, he heard the Mackenzies greeting her downstairs. She seemed to be in a rush, waving them a quick greeting before going directly to Waver's room.

"Thank God, you didn't do anything reckless after all," she said as soon as she spotted him, sighing in relief.

"What? What is this even about?" he asked, not really seeing where this was coming from. He did sound like he was reckless earlier, but he didn't think it was a reason for worrying _that_ much.

"I thought you'd go fight in the War even without me, and got worried," she admitted sheepishly, noticing it was not necessary.

Deciding it was better to apologise now, Waver replied, "Well, there's no need to worry about that. But I figured that I was kind of reckless, so I was just thinking about apologising to you."

Illya shook her head, smiling despite herself. Since he wanted to apologise, it meant he understood where she was coming from earlier and agreed with her. So she told him, "No, I'm the one who's sorry for getting so angry," before adding as if she had just noticed, "There's a battle ongoing on the docks - I can feel their presence from here."

Waver seemed thoughtful at that, "Really? Well, we should go gather information on who's fighting, then. I bet the other Masters will do the same if it's noticeable from this kind of distance."

Illya nodded in agreement - though she hoped she didn't wind up facing her mother's lookalike, for some reason. She had a weird feeling she couldn't quite place about the woman - as if she really _was_ her mum. 'There's no way she is, right?' she thought.

So they went towards the battle - blissfully unaware of how intense it would become.


	3. Chapter Two - Battle in the Docks

**Chapter Two - Battle at the Docks**

Two figures clashed in the moonlit docks. One was a blonde woman - the same Illya had seen on the beach - wearing plate armour, and the other was a man wearing a skin-tight dark teal outfit. The man wielded two spears with incredible dexterity, causing the woman to warily analyze his attacks. She held an invisible blade, but it was clear to any spectators that it was a sword.

They were on a stalemate, but Illya and Waver arrived at a vantage point nearby soon after that stalemate was broken - when the spearman clearly had the advantage, having struck the woman's tendon with one of his spears.

Behind the swordswoman, a figure could clearly be seen - the white-haired woman with red eyes that looked exactly like Illya's mother. She was clenching her fists as if praying or rooting for the woman in front of her. Noticing this, Illya felt for some reason worried about her mom's lookalike.

'But it can't be her, that makes no sense,' she thought, trying to shake the feeling off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Waver asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she lied.

The blonde sword wielder looked to be on the verge of being defeated already - apparently having no way to heal herself.

Illya anxiously looked towards the sky and hoped someone would stop this one-sided fight. The spearman began to prepare his attack, clearly intending to finish his foe off, and Illya thinks, 'I'm silly. I know no one's going to show up. When did the situation ever solve itself?'

That's when Illya realized she was about to do something that she knew was irrational and foolish, but had no way to prevent it. For some unexplainable reason, she felt herself compelled to protect the woman that looked like her mom, and she had a distinct feeling that if she didn't do anything, the woman would die.

So she quickly flew towards the battle - announcing her presence - and decided to stand protectively in front of her mother's lookalike.

Waver wanted to shout in indignation, but he knew he'd be revealing his own presence if he did, so he kept silent.

"No way," the woman said upon spotting her, "That Servant, she looks just like-"

" _You_ \- get away from Irisviel!" The blonde woman shouted protectively.

"It seems like we shall have to cut this duel short, Saber," the spear-wielder spoke, his tone filled with disappointment. Then he turned towards Illya, "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Illya didn't reply. She couldn't reply because the name the blonde woman uttered shook her to her very core. 'This feels wrong,' she thought, 'I knew mum was involved with the Grail War by now. But she stopped it! I figured I was just being stupid, but is this my mum after all?'

"It's fine, Saber. She doesn't seem to mean any harm, after all," Irisviel spoke with a cheerful-sounding tone that sounded convincing to all of them - except Illya.

She was confused by the fake cheerfulness this Irisviel was displaying, but didn't have time to dwell on that, because someone's voice resounded through the docks in an authoritative tone.

"Lancer, stop wasting time and finish Saber off. You can take care of that other Servant after that."

From a vantage point, Waver was watching the battle, still annoyed, 'What happened to protecting me? What happened to observing them? In the end, you're just doing whatever you want, damn it!'

He thought about calling her back using a Command Seal despite how valuable those are, but decided against it. It wouldn't do to force her back right now - but if he was in danger, or she started losing, he'd call her back immediately. Surely she would be understanding.

But when he heard the voice of Lancer's Master, he froze in fear, because he recognised the man's voice. How couldn't he?

It was the same voice that had tormented him for many nights during his sleep - the voice of his former teacher, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

* * *

Saber was gritting her teeth after listening to Lancer's Master. What did he believe a Servant's duel was? And then there was that girl - who was clearly a Servant - suddenly going in front of Irisviel, as if to protect her.

But that made no sense. Why would an enemy Servant protect a Master that's not their own? Even if they had similar features, it seemed like a weak reason, not one befitting of a Heroic Spirit.

She decided to leave that for later - opting to express that she was offended by Lancer's Master instead, but the girl beat her to it.

"Who do you _think_ you are? Just telling him he's wasting time, and that he should _kill_ her like that! Even if she's your enemy, you should at least respect what she stands for - but you're not even respecting your Servant!"

Saber was surprised - for she didn't expect such understanding words to come out of the girl's mouth - and because she went in both herself and Lancer's defence, despite not having anything to gain by doing so.

'That appearance, and her protective demeanour towards Lady Irisviel - Could it be?' she wondered, but dismissed that thought. It was almost impossible for a Heroic Spirit to originate from modern times - let alone the future. Ever since firearms were created for the first time, the chances of that happening were very slim at best.

She didn't have an opportunity to dwell any longer on that thought, however, because Lancer's Master spoke again, "My, my. To think that there would be Servants that don't even understand their role, it is indeed lamentable," he said, his tone mocking - as if reacting to a joke.

Then his tone became cold again, and he directed his voice at Lancer, who seemed conflicted, "I am not going to repeat myself, Lancer. Do it now. Don't make me waste a Command Seal on something so trivial."

"Understood, Master," Lancer replied - his tone that of resignation. He didn't have a good reason not to do so, but he didn't want to do this. That other Servant appeared, ruining the duel's mood, and he wanted to resume it later rather than having it end like this.

With his spears readied, he quickly dashed - making his way towards Saber - for he figured the other Servant might become trouble if he didn't finish Saber off faster than she could react.

That was a miscalculation on his part because instead of moving, the girl made a barrier between himself and Saber. He could sense it was a barrier of pure solid Prana, which was unusual - but that made him sure that she was a Caster.

Once he turned towards her, he noticed she was now holding a pink wand. A pink and frilly outfit replaced her previous casual wear as well, but he chose not to dwell on her strange new outfit. Since she was a Caster, he was at a huge advantage against her.

She seemed keen on going against his Master, so he decided to take care of her first. Surely that would be an easy task as long as he could break these barriers - and with his spear, Gáe Dearg, that was as easy as cutting through butter. Besides, perhaps his Master would allow him to postpone the duel to if he did this, rather than forcing it to end.

Before he could move, he heard his foe shout, _"Schneiden!"_

He could see a blade of pure Prana going in his direction as a projectile, but it was of no consequence. Just touching it with Gáe Dearg would immediately disable it - so that's what he did.

By watching the battle from the sidelines, Saber could notice the obvious disadvantage the newly identified Caster had against Lancer. With Gáe Dearg, he would be able to destroy all of her attempts at attacking, and with Gáe Buidhe, he could be able to defeat her - much as he had with Saber herself, who underestimated the threat posed by that yellow spear. She groaned in annoyance - with her arm's tendon broken, she could only watch their battle.

From his vantage point, Waver was quickly beginning to consider using a Command Seal to save his Servant from an unwinnable battle, but her determined expression made him pause. She seemed to be confident enough not to run away herself, so maybe she had a plan.

Illya began wondering what Waver was up to when she felt a strange sensation flow through her briefly, then stop. 'Did he just try to use a Command Seal?'

Nothing other than the feeling happened, however, and Illya thought, 'I guess he didn't use one - I don't feel compelled to do anything.'

'That means that the situation seems rough for him as well, so I guess I have no choice but to use that,' she thought, feeling that it was unfortunate that she had to use a Class Card so early in the War.

She was unable to fight Lancer off with just Ruby - who was unusually quiet for some reason. It seemed like his spear nullified her attacks as soon as it touched them.

So she held up a card, and only said one word, _"Install."_

* * *

From a different vantage point than Waver's, a man with messy black hair was watching the ongoing battle through the scope of a sniper rifle he was holding.

Initially, he had been disappointed in how the fight was turning out, with Saber clearly being at a disadvantage against Lancer.

But before the outcome was clear, _she_ appeared. The young Servant who looked exactly like his daughter.

He had no words to describe what he felt. It was a rough mix of various feelings, most of which were negative. After all, what kind of sick joke was this Grail War pulling on him?

Would he have to lose not only his wife but also in a way his daughter before the War was over?

He kept trying to convince himself that no, she wasn't his daughter - she just happened to look a lot like his daughter. But he couldn't entirely shake off that impression.

Once she began to fight Lancer, he couldn't help but feel that he was becoming lax, since just seeing someone who looked like his daughter was enough for his heart to twinge in worry.

He wasn't sure how to feel when she was obviously having trouble fighting Lancer, but he had no choice but to keep watching the battle.

Maybe he would get a chance to strike at Lancer's Master before it was over.


End file.
